Handled dish scrubbers are useful for cleaning the interiors of glasses, bottles, coffee mugs, and the like. Typical scrubbers of this type comprise plastic or wireform handles having openings through which strips of foam are brought to project radially outward from a central point of attachment. When wet, the strips do not present a uniform cross-section, lack backup support, and do not provide an abrasive surface or a good cleaning edge. In short, they lack the rigidity, shape and composition needed to quickly and efficiently clean the walls and bottoms of cylindrical dishware cavities.
Laminate foam/scouring material scrubbing elements are known in the form of rectangular scrubbing pads. These are sometimes provided with angled handles extending generally in line with the plane of the scrubber, so cannot readily be used to scour the bottom of a dishware cavity.